Carl Fredricksen
Carl Fredricksen (born 1931) is the main protagonist of Disney/Pixar's 2009 film Up. He is a cranky, widowed 78-year-old former balloon salesman. He is voiced by Edward "Ed" Asner. Role in the film In the year 1939, young Carl Fredricksen was a shy, quiet 8 year old boy who idolized renowned explorer Charles F. Muntz. One day, Carl befriended a tomboy named Ellie, who is also a Muntz fan. She confided to Carl her desire to move her "clubhouse" — an abandoned house in the neighborhood — to a cliff overlooking Paradise Falls and makes him promise to help her. Carl and Ellie eventually got married and grew old together in the restored house, working in a zoo as a balloon vendor and a zookeeper, respectively. Unable to have children, they repeatedly pool their savings for a trip to Paradise Falls, but end up spending it on more pressing needs. Just as Carl and Ellie (who are both now senior citizens) finally seem to be able to take their trip, Ellie contracts an illness and dies of old age, leaving Carl living by himself, becoming bitter and cranky and missing his wife terribly. As the years passed, the city grew around Carl's old house with construction, as he refused to move. After a fight with a construction worker over his broken mailbox, the court ordered Carl to move into the Shady Oaks Retirement Home. Carl came up with a scheme to keep his promise to Ellie--he used his old professional supplies to create a makeshift airship, using 10,000 helium balloons, which lifted Carl's house off its foundations. Russell, a young Wilderness Explorer (a fictional scouting organization), becomes an accidental passenger in his effort to earn his final merit badge for assisting the elderly. After surviving a thunderstorm, the house lands near a ravine facing Paradise Falls. Carl and Russell harness themselves to the still-buoyant house and begin to walk it around the ravine, hoping to reach the falls before the balloons deflate. They later befriend a tall, colorful flightless bird (whom Russell names "Kevin") trying to reach her chicks and a dog named Dug (who wears a special collar that allows him to speak). Carl and Russell encounter a pack of dogs led by Alpha and are taken to Dug's master, who turns out to be an elderly Charles Muntz. Muntz invites Carl and Russell aboard his dirigible, where he explains that he has spent the years since his disgrace searching Paradise Falls for the giant bird. When Russell innocuously notes the bird's similarity to Kevin, Muntz becomes hostile, prompting the pair to flee with Kevin and Dug. Muntz eventually catches up with them and starts a fire beneath Carl's house, forcing Carl to choose between saving it or Kevin. Carl rushes to put out the fire, allowing Muntz to take the bird. Carl and Russell eventually reach the falls, but Russell is angry with Carl over his decision to save his house instead of Kevin. Settling into his home, Carl looks through Ellie's childhood scrapbook and finds a note from Ellie thanking him for the "adventure" and encouraging him to go on a new one. Reinvigorated, he goes to find Russell, only to see him sailing off on some balloons to save Kevin. Carl empties the house of furniture and possessions and pursues him. Russell is captured by Muntz, but Carl manages to board the dirigible in flight and free both Russell and Kevin. Muntz pursues them around the airship, finally cornering Dug, Kevin and Russell inside Carl's tethered house. Carl lures Kevin out through a window and back onto the airship with Dug and Russell clinging to her back, just as Muntz is about to close in. Muntz leaps after them, only to snag his foot on some balloon lines and fall to his death. Snapped from its tether, the house descends out of sight through the clouds, which Carl accepts as being for the best. Carl and Russell reunite Kevin with her chicks, then fly the dirigible back to the city. When Russell's father misses his son's Senior Explorer ceremony, Carl presents Russell with his final badge: the grape soda cap that Ellie gave to Carl when they first met. The two then enjoy some ice cream together, sitting on the curb outside the shop as Russell and his father used to do, with the dirigible parked nearby. Meanwhile, Carl's house is shown to have landed on the cliff beside Paradise Falls, as promised to Ellie. Trivia *Carl was listed #29 in Empire Magazine's "The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters." Disney Parks Gallery Carl Fredricksen.jpg Carl.png Carl Fredricksen DLP.jpg Up11.gif Up13.gif Up6.gif Young-Carl-and-Ellie-pixar-couples-9660520-500-352.jpg Up book page.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps com-4535.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps com-4567.jpg Up.jpg Carl Relaxing In Chair.png Carl Wedding.jpg January4th.jpg|Carl's page in Disneystrology cp_FWB_Up_20120926.jpg Category:Up characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Pixar Films Main Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:European characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Main Protagonists